lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Moonlight
The is an artifact that appears in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha and all other canon S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games. Overview :v1.30013 - 1.4005: *The most effective endurance restoring artifact of the naturally occurring variety, but made less effective for the Lost Alpha. *In keeping with the peculiar behaviour exhibited in the Base Game, the artifact will only be visible to the player between the hours of midnight and 05:00h after which it will rapidly vanish from sight (but still remain broadly in situ) until the next period of visibility. :v1.4007: *Reworked property set. *Becomes a high-end "telepathy" artifact. Notes :All versions: *May be the target of a side mission for Sakharov or Deedee. :v1.30013 - 1.3003: *A relatively rare artifact that is often found near to its parent anomaly. *May be spawned in a specific area of Forest, the Electro Oasis, or near the garbage heap in the Outskirts but both are random spawns determined at the start of the game. :v1.4002 - 1.4005: *Becomes less easily obtained during version progression. *Gains unpleasant telepathy characteristics. :v1.4007: *Exceptionnaly rare, but occasionally spawnable from the classical parent anomaly. *The easiest way for the player to put his hands on a moonlight is : 1) wait for the night (and hope for a big blue moon with almost clear sky) 2)find an electro anomaly where there are a lot of mutants nearby 3) Dodge the mutants around the anomaly in such a way they end up electrocuted into the anomaly **It seems that the spawn rate is exceptionnaly good when a "blue moon" occurs, it's even possible to have it double spawned with one mutant or to see it spawn along with a snowflake Here's a little list of spawn locations: -Dead city junction to Army warehouse, on the road there's a bus with an easily usable anomaly, just after a bridge over some swamps. Some wilds boars and blind dogs are just nearby. -Army Warehouse : in the north east there is a swamp with plenty of mutants and a lot of electro anomalies -The Forest : Eye of the storm. Weaken the poltergeist so they can suicide into the anomaly and btw spawn an artifact -Pripyat City : before the stadium, on the road at the east there's a with an electro anomaly. Dodge the bloodsuckers just nearby so they can die into the anomaly -In the middle of Yantar there are electro anomalies with wild boars nearby, along the very long pipe. Good place to spawn because of zombies, wild dogs, boars, and chimeras. *Still required for side missions given by Sakharov and Deedee. Although the pay is, comparatively to the rarity of the artifact and the time spend finding one, very bad for these side missions, it allows the player to have better prices with scientists traders each time he brings up one artifact so it's still usefull to the player. Trivia :v1.30013 - 1.4005: *May be converted into the more valuable Snowflake with the suitable application of an Artifact Merger. :v1.4007: Recipe unavailable. The only way is to make it spawn. Gallery Moonlight.jpg|In-game view of the artifact. Category:Artifacts